


What Else Is In Tony's Closet

by Velvedere



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, More Fun With Shackles, Snark, Sort-of Porn, Still Coping With Thor: The Dark World Teasers, look at me attempt to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvedere/pseuds/Velvedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaning out a storage room at Stark Tower leads to banter and shenanigans involving shackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Else Is In Tony's Closet

Few pleasures in the world surpassed that illogical and all-indulgent feeling of burying one’s arms up to the elbow in foam peanuts.

Tony sliced open the cardboard box marked HIGH SCHOOL PROJECTS in sloppy black magic marker and did just that.

Then he turned to remark over his shoulder: “Hey. I think I found Jimmy Hoffa.”

Of course the joke was wasted on Steve, who only frowned. Thor looked up too, showing a mild concern. Bruce cracked maybe half a smile and Natasha only tilted her head, thoughtful.

Too late did Tony think that crack may have been a little pointless around her.

SHIELD probably _did_ know what had happened to the poor guy.

When no one responded, Tony shrugged and went back to the box. He felt around the stuffed packaging until he felt something solid and heavy, then pulled it out.

“Two positron accelerators.” He tossed those back in the box. “Four reverse flux polarity indicators.” Those got tossed, too. “One parabolic sound wave generator.” Toss.

That last one he’d made out of a blow dryer.

Clint leaned over far enough to get a peek in the box.

“Is any of that stuff legal?” he asked. Not out of any real alarm. Just curiosity.

“At the time.” Tony shut the box flaps and pushed it aside to go on to the next. “I’m sure laws have changed since 1984.”

“Why do you even still have this stuff?” Steve wondered aloud, looking over the storage room packed full of boxes and crates. He knew Tony to be a lot of things, but sentimental was never really one of them.

“Oh, you know how it is, Cap. You land three, four houses and things just accumulate.”

Thor still frowned where he stood, and carefully set down the item he’d come across. He had no idea what it was, only that it looked like a very sophisticated torture device.

“Are you certain of this, brother?” He glanced aside to Loki, who was going through boxes as well. Though he did not deign to actually touch any of the dusty piles. They lifted into the air and opened themselves as he sorted through them with his magic.

By his expression, Thor did not think he was certain at all.

“It could do no harm,” he grumbled, mood souring the longer their search went on and the more fruitless it proved. He claimed to have need of an energy source to follow his plan of restoring Thor to his rightful power, but it would take more energy than even Tony Stark’s arc reactor could generate.

Tony said he thought he might have something tucked away.

“You can hire people to do this sort of thing for you,” Natasha said wrly. She didn’t do much actual grunt work herself. She played spotter for Clint.

“They wouldn’t know the good stuff when they saw it,” said Tony. “Besides, Pepper’s been bugging me to go through these.”

“Glad we could help,” Steve mumbled.

Clint checked his watch.

“Well it’s noon and we’ve been at this for three hours. I’d say that’s lunch.”

“Seconded,” said Natasha.

“I’ll make some lemonade upstairs.” Steve followed them out, winding carefully through the maze of boxes and crates they’d already created: the only zig-zag path through the room. “You guys coming?”

“In a sec. You go ahead, Bruce.” Tony waved them on, unperturbed. “I think I just found my old Mr. Bucket.”

The others left, but Tony and Loki stayed.

Because Loki stayed, Thor did too.

His brother was growing discouraged. Thor could see it. He believed his human state worried Loki more than it did himself, though he knew not what he could do except stand by and remain ready to help.

And not let hope get the better of him when Loki insisted there was a way.

Loki tore open another box. Out drifted a pair of metallic bangles, which he hooked on one finger.

“What are these?” he demanded of the human still with them.

Tony glanced up, wiping a few static-clinging peanuts from his shirt.

“Energy cuffs,” he said. “From my brief foray into restraining gadgets. You activate the power source there and it generates a magnetic field strong enough to hold your average thug. The idea was law enforcement walks soft and carries big sticks that generate the same current. Seamless prisoner transfer without having to get too close.”

Tony scratched his neck.

“Never quite got them to work, though. The size to power capacity ratio—”

He stopped when Loki tapped the bangles with one finger, infusing them suddenly with a bright green light. The metal lit from within and they clamped together, sealing firmly.

Loki smiled, smug.

Thor smiled the way he always did when seeing his brother perform a feat of magic.

Tony shrugged, and went back to boxes.

“Once I conquer earth sciences, I’ll start mapping out that Asgardian stuff.”

“It is beyond your understanding, human,” said Loki, tossing his hand. “It would be a waste to try—”

There was a metallic click. The bangles abruptly opened, sealed themselves around his wrists, and locked closed again.

Loki frowned, the beginning of righteous indignation, and tried to pull his wrists apart.

He couldn’t.

“That would be the activation pad you just brushed,” smirked Tony, delighting in the small victory. He and Loki seemed to enjoy trading remarks on matters such as these.

Thor was glad Loki had found a friend. Or at least a comrade in wits.

Though he frowned now, concerned as his brother strained and still could not separate the bangles.

“By all the powers,” Loki scowled, grumbling.

Thor tried to help, though his meager human strength proved even less effective.

“Can you not undo the spell?” he asked, careful of his wording. He was not precisely sure what the proper terms were in magic study.

“It was energy infusion,” Loki growled, still struggling. “It would take _more_ energy to undo it. It will fade given time, but...”

“Never mix magic and technology.” Tony tsked. “I haven’t seen a TV show yet where that was a good idea.”

Loki gave up with a frustrated sigh. He turned away, the better to hide his irritation, and threw up his hand – both hands – in a dismissive gesture.

Thor, sympathetic, reached to clasp his shoulder. He caught Loki before he could move too far, and turned him back.

He hoped the look he gave his brother carried his encouragement and comfort with it.

Loki smiled. Somewhat. Acknowledgement and appreciation for the effort, even if it was misplaced.

Tony moved on to another box.

“Well, looks like you’re done for the day.”

Loki would not lower himself to agree, so he said nothing. He turned his face away. Thor reached down to take his hands in his own.

He lifted them to his mouth, warm breath and a brush of beard before he kissed his fingers.

“What shall we do in the meantime, brother?”

Loki made a dismissive sound. Petulant resolve to wait out the effects of his own trick.

“Nothing to do,” he said.

“I can think of one thing.”

Loki blinked, and turned his eyes back to Thor with a moment’s unhidden surprise. The suggestive lilt in Thor’s voice could not be missed, nor the smile that was almost a leer as he all but waggled his eyebrows.

Loki stared. Inwardly Thor rejoiced.

It was not often he caught Loki off his guard.

But the surprise lasted only a moment, before Loki met his challenge with an imperiously arched brow of his own.

“Oh,” he prompted, expectant. “Is that so?”

In answer Thor stepped in close to him. One hand slipped around the level of his waist and the other lifted Loki’s bound hands to pull them overhead, press them into a stacked mound of boxes and crates secure enough against the storage room wall to support their weight.

Thor closed the distance between them with a kiss, to which Loki shut his eyes. And moaned, deep and satisfied.

Tony glanced up over the rim of a pair of 3D glasses he’d slipped on. For the hell of it, he pushed the glasses up his nose and looked at the two Asgardians through the blue and red colored film.

Nope. The view was the same.

“Uhh...guys?” Not that Tony minded free displays of porn. But usually when the two of them got like this it was Loki who dragged Thor off to the nearest dark corner.

He didn’t like sharing.

Neither of them paid any attention to him. The impromptu makeout session was busily getting heavier. Thor started at the top of Loki’s overcoat and undid the straps with the hand that wasn’t holding him down: one at a time.

“Guys?”

It turned out Loki was as vocal as his brother when it came to certain things.

Not-brother. Whatever.

“Guuuuuys?”

Thor pressed a little harder, his free hand heavy petting now on the inside of Loki’s thigh. Loki spread his legs enough to hook one up around the back of Thor’s calf, holding on and for leverage.

“Right. I’m just gonna let you two do your thing...”

“No need,” Loki hummed, breaking free from biting at Thor’s mouth and jawline enough to speak. He didn’t look at him. Loki only had eyes for one. “We’re leaving.”

Green light that was presumably magic flickered around them, and they were gone. Bamfed upstairs to give the plaster behind the headboard of Thor’s bed a thorough beating, for sure.

Tony shrugged off a touch of envy and went back to his boxes. Teleporting out didn’t pack quite the same oompf as jumping out of a helicopter to land on stage fully suited at the Stark Expo.

But it was still pretty cool.

***

Loki landed on the bed, settled at its edge while Thor knelt before him. His bound arms remained looped around Thor’s neck, and Loki held his hair as they kissed.

“You were quick to take advantage, brother,” he teased, drawing a line across Thor’s lips. “Does my being rendered helpless affect you so?”

“Even bound, you are far from helpless,” answered Thor. He rose and leaned Loki onto his back. His hands Thor pinned down over his head, thier fingers clasped tight.

“But there is some appeal to the idea.”

Loki arched, stretching himself taut.

“You have me at your mercy,” he breathed, then smirked. “How fortunate for me.”

Thor parted the fine material of Loki’s green undershirt. His hand spread across his chest.

“Oh?”

Loki smiled darkly.

“You are far more merciful than you rightly should be.”

Thor looked to him, the spark of challenge alight in his eyes. He bent his head. A puff of air caressed Loki’s chest. Teeth scraped his skin.

“You think I cannot be cruel?” Thor said against the point of one nipple.

Loki sighed. He drew his leg up and along Thor’s, inviting.

“It is not in your nature.”

For a moment, Thor held himself still. Then he touched Loki’s cheek and gripped him at the cusp of his jaw and neck to kiss him – deeply, deeper – until he crushed so hard against his mouth it drew a moan unbidden from the depths of Loki’s being.

“I will you show you otherwise, brother,” Thor growled with deep promise. It sent more than a small tendril of excitement wriggling through Loki’s insides. He gasped and dug his fingers into the hot strength of Thor’s hand, pushing against him as though to rise.

Thor would not allow it.

Loki closed his eyes, bared his neck for Thor to taste, and writhed under him in growing expectation.

“I will believe it when you have me begging,” he rasped.

And Thor did not disappoint.


End file.
